guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ximen Guanren
Ximen Guanren is a student from Xiahou High School who lives a double life as a Gravekeeper guardian and protects normal humans from monsters. Due to his actions and relevance in the series, Ximen Guanren can be considered the deuteragonist. Background Ximen Guanren was born as a Gravekeeper and also with the rare ability "Leader's Aura". He transferred to Xiahou High School long before Ye Yan and Huang Xiaoyan and became the Student Council's president. At some point in his life, he found and spiritually bonded with a chicken which he nicknamed "Ximen Chicken" (西门鸡), making the chicken part of his soul, completely replicating his memories and his complete living form into the chicken. As long as Ximen Chicken is alive, Ximen Guanren will never die (other than ageing) due to the World Hopping technique. Personality Under normal circumstances, Ximen Guanren is extremely polite to people, using polite words and polite manners. However, during a battle or when someone calls him a hermaphrodite (most derogatory term to call a Gravekeeper), he will act savagely, start trash talking and literally release all his rage onto that the enemy, which usually doesn't end well for them. He also has a playful side, as he has been seen teasing Ye Yan about his relationship with Huang Xiaoyan multiple times. Due to being a Gravekeeper, a special entity that exists between humans and demons, Ximen Guanren naturally gives off an negative vibe, this combined with his appearance easily terrifies or makes people reflexively attack him when he's only trying to greet them or introduce himself. He is extremely righteous, as shown when he sliced Public Relations Specialist and Champion into pieces when he overheard them threatening Jack. Appearance Ximen Guanren has brown dark hair and hazel eyes, he also has sharp teeth unlike normal humans and a small lock of cowlick. He usually wears a white shirt, black vest and a black (sometimes white) tie. During the Double Devils arc, he wore swim trunks and a white tanktop, he was also seen wearing a black cloak from using his abilities to enter the Underworld. During the Dong Guan arc, he was seen wearing a hospital gown due to being injured during the Double Devils arc. Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 5.16.34 PM.png|Ximen Guanren during Double Devils arc Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 6.06.10 PM.png|Ximen Guanren during the Double Devils arc after World Hopping Abilities and Powers Being a main branch Gravekeeper and having trained since he was young, Ximen Guanren is physically stronger than an average human, capable of ripping a demon apart in just a few seconds. He is literally invincible due to his World Hopping technique, as he has suffered many fatal attacks such as getting pierced by Yue Wushuang, stabbed through the heart and sliced through the throat with deadly poison by Jian Tong and he always manages to recover through the use of the technique. Gravekeeper exclusive techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 3.24.12 PM.png|Zombie Gas Absorption Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 6.43.23 PM.png|Negative Energy Retrace Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 6.44.48 PM.png|Arm Enlargement * Zombie Gas Absorption (吸尸气): Gravekeepers are able to absorb zombie gas and not get affected by its effects. * Negative Energy Retrace (阴气回流): Gravekeepers are able to see negative energy, allowing them to retrace the energy and find the producer. * Arm Enlargement/Finger Elongation: Gravekeepers are able to enlarge their arms and hands and elongate their fingers and fingernails, which become sharp and are able to easily cut through flesh. * Spirit Channeling (还魂托梦): Gravekeepers are able to channel a deceased person's spirit and make them appear in someone's dreams. Requires at least 90% of the deceased person's remains to be able to use this technique. * World Hopping: Due to being a special entity that exists between humans and demons, Gravekeepers are able to go to the Underworld and survive the Limbo, a separate space between the human world and the Underworld that is impossible for organisms other than Gravekeepers to survive in. This technique will forcefully teleport Gravekeepers to the Underworld seconds before their death in the human world, keeping them alive after the process. To return to the human world, the Gravekeeper must run across the Limbo, which usually takes a few minutes. With more practice, the Gravekeeper can return to a location closer to the location they died and will feel less exhausted. * Spirit Bond (灵魂连接): Gravekeepers are able to spiritually bond with a trusted creature of their own, sharing a part of their soul with said creature which allows the creature to replicate their healthy bodies in the Underworld when they die in the human world and get teleported due to World Hopping. Therefore, as long as the bonded creature is alive and healthy, a Gravekeeper is impossible to kill. However, if the bonded creature is hurt or killed in the human world, the teleported Gravekeeper will have the same wound or remain dead when they arrive at the Underworld. Ximen Chicken's techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 8.37.44 PM.png|Zombie Gas Absorption Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 8.36.08 PM.png|Feather Telepathy * Zombie Gas Absorption (吸尸气): Like his owner Ximen Guanren, Ximen Chicken is able to absorb zombie gas and not get affected by its effects. However, it will immediately faint after absorbing zombie gas. * Feather Telepathy: Ximen Chicken's feathers are telepathically connected to him when separated, these feathers are able to detect the presence of a recently deceased and cause Ximen Chicken to tremble. * World Hopping: Ximen Chicken possesses Gravekeeper qualities, allowing it to survive the Limbo and create portals to travel between the human world and Underworld, as well as get teleported to the Underworld when it dies in the human world. * Spirit Bond (灵魂连接): Ximen Chicken possesses the ability to spiritually bond with another organism to ensure its own immortality similar to a Gravekeeper, it is currently bonded with an unknown creature. Ximen Guanren's techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 6.52.16 PM.png|Pig Crushing Hug Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 6.58.51 PM.png|Berserk Screen Shot 2018-04-06 at 6.59.59 PM.png|Leader's Aura Screen Shot 2018-12-08 at 10.56.54 AM.png|Ximen Chicken Summoning * Pig Crushing Hug (怀中抱猪杀): Ximen Guanren enlarges his hands and grabs his enemy between them, he then proceeds to crush them with sheer force. * Berserk (暴走): When he is preparing to fight, Ximen Guanren will start giggling psychotically. While fighting, Ximen Guanren will act savagely and attack relentlessly while trash talking the enemy and laughing like a lunatic. After releasing all his rage, he will be weakened significantly to the point where he won't even have the ability to fight back when attacked. * Leader's Aura (王霸之气): In organisms that live in a group, their genes are coded with two kinds of aura, when necessary the organism with the aura of a leader will emit the aura, causing the other organisms to submit to it. For Ximen Guanran, its effect is usually achieved by making people feel guilty after attacking him. According to him, when Leader's Aura is activated, normal or weak people will submit the moment they look at him in the eyes while strong ones must hurt him first to submit afterwards. The more amount of damage done to him, the more submissive the attacker will feel after encountering him again, to the point where they will kneel before him just from being noticed by him. Due to its effects, this technique is comedically named "Masochistic Style: Leader's Aura" (卖血流王霸之气). * Ximen Chicken Summoning: Ximen Guanren is able to sense Ximen Chicken's location and summon it to him by performing a ritual through creating a symbol on the ground with dirt. Weaknesses Any injuries Ximen Chicken suffers in the human world will mirror onto Ximen Guanren when he is in the Underworld, therefore if Ximen Chicken is killed in the human world, Ximen Guanren won't be able to live and come back to the human world after suffering a fatal injury and being teleported to the Underworld because only his corpse would be teleported. However, this weakness is nullified by the fact that Ximen Chicken also possesses Gravekeeper qualities, which it used to spiritually bond with another organism to remain alive even if it is killed as well. Therefore, the only possible way to permanently kill Ximen Guanren would be to kill the unknown organism bonded with Ximen Chicken, then kill Ximen Chicken, and finally kill Ximen Guanren himself. Trivia Ximen Guanren's name is a direct reference to the character Ximen Qing from the famous Chinese novel Water Margin. In the novel, Ximen Qing was a really rich individual, causing people to call him "Magistrate Ximen" (西门大官人), the pinyin for 官人 are "Guān Rén", which are exactly the same pinyin for Ximen Guanren's first name. Ximen Guanren broke the fourth wall in Chapter 261 by saying "this is a pure and innocent manga, the author won't let anything inappropriate appear in here" to persuade Xi Sha that Ye Yan and Huang Xiaoyan aren't in an intimate relationship. Category:Characters Category:Gravekeepers Category:Guardians Category:Humans